The field of the present invention relates to lasers, photodetectors, and optical planar waveguides. In particular, apparatus are described herein comprising a laser and photodetector optical coupled via planar optical waveguides on a substrate.
Recent progress in the design and fabrication of low-profile-core and/or thin-core planar optical waveguides, as disclosed in U.S. provisional App. No. 60/466,799 cited hereinabove, facilitates the fabrication of such planar optical waveguides for coupling a laser and a photodetector.